Rain
by Fayah
Summary: KaidohRyoma. Kaidoh and Ryoma share a moment in the rain...sorta.


**A/N:** Well, my first attempt at shounen-ai, probably very sucky. But, with practice, I hope I'll improve. Big thanks to **amaya no shiori** for beta-reading and giving me the idea for this story.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis characters do not belong to me, and it's a good thing it doesn't or else I would have screwed up everything on accident._  
_

* * *

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

Ryoma stared at the window, observing the rain tapping the glass. He sat crosslegged on a kitchen chair, his arms placed ontop of the windowstill and his chin ontop of his hands. A large frown was planted on the features of his face.

A slender hand lightly grasped his shoulder, but he did not budge from his sulking state.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sure Karupin is fine." Nanako said with an assuring voice. Ryoma was not convinced.

Before he could say anything in return to his cousin, thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky for a breif moment. Ryoma's eyes grew large.

"I'm going to look for her." He announced.

Nanako sighed. "Take an umbrella."

---

A sudden heavy downpour started as Kaidoh was mid-way through his daily 21 kilometer jog. Reluctant to stop his training because of the rain, he continued. 

He noted that he was near Echizen's area when a meow caught his attention. The bundle of wet, trembling fur hiding under the bare cover of a bush meowed again. Kaidoh identified the tossled furball as Karupin, the Himalayan Mountain cat belonging to Ryoma.

Large blue eyes met black ones.

Kaidoh bent down and both stared at each other for a while longer. Feeling kind today, he decided to bring the cat back to Echizen. Kaidoh made a clicking noise with his tongue and wagged his finger to lure Karupin's attention. "Come here..." He said in a soft voice rarely heard by anyone else but animals and his family.

Karupin, interested in the wiggling object, bit it.

Kaidoh winced as sharp teeth sunk into his finger, but put his arms around the cat to secure it, despite the pain on his finger.

"It's okay..." He chided, removing his finger from Karupin's mouth. Kaidoh stroked her head, scratching behind her ears. He recieved a happy purr from the cat.

"Kaidoh-senpai." A voice stated with amusement.

Kaidoh froze and turned his head around swiftly. One amused Echizen Ryoma stood on the sidewalk, protected from the rain by a black umbrella.

His kind face he displaced for Karupin was replaced with an angry scowl. "Brat." Both stayed silent for a minute before Kaidoh added, "Is this your cat?"

"Ah." Ryoma said in confirmation.

The sophmore walked towards the freshman and gently placed the cat into his arms. Ryoma clung onto his cat firmly with his right hand while his left held the umbrella.

After returning the wet mass of fur to Ryoma, Kaidoh realized that the freshman was wearing pajamas. And not just any ordinary pajamas. Light blue pajamas decorated with tennis ball and tennis racket designs. In a way, Kaidoh thought that Ryoma actually looked...cute. He shaked his head furiously, driving the thought out of his mind.

Ryoma, believing in fair exchange, held out his umbrella to Kaidoh. "You'll catch a cold Kaidoh-senpai." He said.

"You would catch a cold too without an umbrella."

"Then walk me home?" Ryoma suggested.

"Fine." Kaidoh said gruffly, taking the umbrella and holding it up for both of them. 'A senpai has to take care of his kouhai.' He thinks to himself. Karupin snuggles against Ryoma's damp pajamas as the two walk to Echizen's residence.

Kaidoh couldn't help thinking about the young tennis prodigy all throught the way. Ryoma caught him constantly shaking his head and muttering that it was "nothing." Ryoma was just thinking about Karupin, running his free hand through her wet coat. And occasionally, he would think of tennis. Once, he thought about his snake-like enduring senpai and this new side that he discovered. It was a bit interesting, in a way. Who would have ever guessed Kaidoh-senpai was that kind to animals?

When they got to the Echizen residence, Kaidoh offered to return the umbrella.

"No, keep it Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma says. He gives Kaidoh a rare smile before shutting the door and leaving a blushing Kaidoh outside.

Later, many people would ask Kaidoh how he got the umbrella and why he only used that certain one. To this, he would usually reply with an annoyed glare and an intimidating hiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I really can't believe I wrote this. I have gone into the dark side! And if this fic does not totally suck, then I might write a sequel to it where Kaidoh gets sick and Ryoma goes to take care of him in his own bratty way. 


End file.
